Behind the School
by K. A. Maples
Summary: Sam wants Gambit to leave Rogue alone, and Gambit's always been a sucker for an accent.


Title: An Untitled Gambit/Cannonball fic

Rating: R. Very, very R.

Universe: X-Men: Evolution

Summery: Plot? I know no 'Plot'! Sam wants Gambit to leave Rogue alone. Gambit's always been a sucker for a Southern accent. Set around Stuff of Villains.

Gambit ducked around the back of the high school and into the dead end where they kept the kitchen dumpsters, his mind crackling with wonderful ideas that he was just dying to try out. '_Ah, mon petite cher…' _

"Leave her alone."

Gambit's eyebrows took a hike for his hairline, and a small smirk tugged on his lips as he identified the accent as Kentucky Twang. There was only one person in Bayville sporting a Kentucky Twang. Sam something. Cannonball. The Cajun turned slowly to face the scowling blond, arms folded loosely across his chest. "Hmm?"

"I said leave her alone." The tall spitfire said through clenched teeth. He took a step forward, blocking the way out of the cul-de-sac, his hands tightly clenched. "Rogue don't want you around, y'understand? Just leave."

Gambit's eyes traveled over the Kentuckian's lanky frame, his smirk turning into a leer as he met the boy's eyes. He took stow steps forward, closing the distance between them. "Now why should I leave, mon ami? There's so much to do here." Lazily, he put a hand to the side of Sam's neck, his fingers tangling in the younger mutant's blond hair. It was soft, and slid easily between Gambit's fingers.

The boy didn't flinch or jerk away, but his jaw tightened and his lips pursed. "Leave Rogue alone."

"Ask me nicely." Gambit drawled, his mouth next to the boy's ear. He smelled like herbal shampoo and Ivory soap, and his cheek was smooth in the way you only saw on people who didn't have to shave yet. Gambit drew back, meeting Sam's eyes again, his body tense, but he kept his breathing slow and steady. Time to see what the boy was made of.

"Please leave Rogue alone." Sam said softly, looking oh-so-serious. Gambit stroked the Kentuckian's cheek with his thumb, enjoying how the boy's eyes widened as he gently pushed him until his back hit the wall.

"Always been a sucker for a Southern accent." Gambit breathed, his lips close enough that they brushed Sam's when he spoke. The blond opened his mouth, licking his lips nervously, and the Cajun's mouth closed firmly over it before he could speak. If Sam's back hadn't been against the wall, he probably would have leapt away. But he was firmly caught, all possible escapes blocked by the Cajun. The black eyed mutant's tongue snaked into Sam's mouth, invading and plundering it skillfully.

The boy made a noise that was something like the unholy love child of protest and encouragement, and his hands clutched at Gambit's shirt as Gambit licked the underside of his tongue. He made a small whimpering noise that only urged the Cajun on, the older mutant fucking the Kentuckian's mouth with his tongue. The hand that Gambit didn't have on Sam's neck slid down the younger man's chest before coming to rest on his hip, fingers splaying against his ass. Slowly, he wedged his thigh between Sam's legs and pulled the boy forward so their groins were pressed together. Sam made a noise that went straight from Gambit's ears to the center of his brain that screamed _sex_ and_need_and _goddamit, I need to **breath!**_

Gambit finally released the boy's mouth, both of them gasping for air. Sam was trembling against him, hands fisted in Gambit's shirt, his lips kiss bruised and shiny with spit. His skin against Gambit's hand was warm and flushed a brilliant scarlet, and Gambit could feel that the boy was already half hard. The Cajun watched hungrily as Sam swallowed hard and tried to pull away. "I-"

Gambit ran his thumb up and down the front of Sam's neck, tracing over his adam's apple before lowering his head to suck at the skin just above the boy's collar. Sam pulled hard on his shirt, making little gasping noises as Gambit ground his hips against his. "Oh gawd… oh _gawd_…" he whispered, his head rolling back. Gambit traced his way up Sam's neck and caught his ear with his teeth just as the bell rang. "Aw _fuck_!"

Gambit let Sam go with a chuckle, grabbing the boy and giving him a little push out of the cul-de-sac, leering at the deer-in-headlights look the Kentuckian was giving him as he stumbled away. "Another time, mon ami," he purred. Sam looked from Gambit towards the school doors, then back to Gambit. The warning bell rang again, and he took off.

Gambit looked up at the blue sky above, still smirking. "I think I'm gonna like it around here."


End file.
